Who Knew?
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: “I love you too. I always will.” Remembering his words, she marvelled at how easily he lied. OneShot /Songfic.


**Who Knew?**

**A/N:** I felt bad for Hermione while writing this. The song is "Who Knew?" by Pink. Download and listen while reading, if you can.

**Disclaimer: **Author is not affiliated in any way to JKR or her publishers…

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

She remembered that night so well. How was she to know how it would end then? They were dancing, at the graduation ball. He was smiling, pretending not to notice the jealous glares they were attracting.

He looked so perfect. So handsome, she remembered thinking, in his crisp black suit.

And what an effort she had made, too. She'd gone and bought a periwinkle blue dress that floated elegantly at her ankles. She'd spent three hours in advance getting ready, making sure everything was in place…all for him.

She couldn't help getting lost in those blue eyes of his, as they moved together to the music. She was in his arms, the only place she ever to wanted to be.

_I took your words,_

_And I believed,_

_In everything, _

_You said to me._

He twirled her around as she laughed openly, basking in the glory of being with him.

She caught sight of Harry and Ron. The latter looked like he wanted to break something. She could see the sadness in his eyes, all the same. Harry simply looked disappointed and kept shaking his head. How wrong they were about Draco.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better_

"I love you, Draco," she said contentedly, as she ignored her friends and focussed on him, and only him. For he was all that mattered.

He pulled her into an embrace and murmured in her ears, "I love you too. I always will."

Remembering his words, she marvelled at how easily he lied.

"Always?" she asked. She had not been sure at the time, why she had asked for reassurance.

"Forever"

_  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?_

She fell silent. She had never been this happy in her life. This was all she needed. _He_ was all she needed.

_Remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool_

The song ended and she pulled away reluctantly. He was looking above her head at something in the distance. She gazed up at him happily and bid him goodbye before they parted. She went to find Ron and Harry.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?_

"Hermione, please, open your eyes," said Ron pleadingly.

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Ron?"

"We wish we could," said Harry quietly.

"I love him" said Hermione fiercely. She looked at them, resigned, and went to find Draco.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong_

"Draco?"

He took one look at her face and took her in his arms. They stayed that way till what seemed like eternity to Hermione.

_That last kiss,_

_I'll cherish._

_Until we meet again_

She looked into his eyes, and he kissed her. She would never forget this kiss.

It was to be the last one they'd ever have.

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?_

And here she was now, so much later, her head buried in Ron's shoulder as Harry patted her back comfortingly. They had been right all along. They had seen through Draco Malfoy, when she, Hermione, had failed.

Why had it taken her so long to see? Why had she been so blind, when all her friends had known Draco's truth all along? She shuddered and cried her heart out. How could she have been so stupid…to have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy? How had she believed his lies?

She recalled his sneering face, his eyes mocking her, as he laughed at her cruelly in front of all his friends. One word pierced her heart more than all the rest. She heard it clearly and could see Draco saying it in her mind's eye -

"_Mudblood"_

And she broke.

_Who knew?_

……………………………………

A/N As often happens; it didn't turn out as I expected it to. I just wanted to write something, so I did. If you didn't like it, read some of my other stories anyway.

Please, please, please, please, please review… crosses fingers

_DracozMudblood_


End file.
